


A Strange Arrangement

by ratchetzelda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/F/M Relationship, F/M, Polyamory, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Dragon Outlaw Queen.Robin seeks out Maleficent, and Regina's unhappiness is the reason why. Can the three of them make things work?This work has turned into slow-burn Robin, Regina, and Mal, working things out, and falling in love together.





	1. Maleficent

 

She can’t bring herself to hate him. Even in the beginning. Even when she first realised that Regina was with him. All Maleficent wanted was for her to be happy, and he made her happy, so she just _couldn’t_ hate him.

 

Just like she couldn’t hate Regina either — _ever_. No matter their history. No matter what Regina had done to her. Even though she had literally died and come back to life Even though she had _endured_ — it was all for her. Always for her. Even now. Even when she was off galavanting with her _thief_.

 

There were no hard feelings she supposed. She tried to stop there being _any_ feelings at all, but there were so _many_ to be had. Especially when she looked at their daughter. _Always_ when she looked at their daughter Lily was _so_ like her mother.

 

When she first came back to life, to this land, her main focus had been to find Lily. She only ever interacted with Regina — however painful it was — _for_ Lily.

 

Now Lily was here — a fully functioning person, just like she herself was _meant_ to be, it was so _damn_ hard to think of anybody other than Regina.

 

Regina, who was probably _more_ than happy, and with somebody else.

 

“You’ve just gotta get over her Mom — she’s with Robin now,” Lily had told her the same sort of thing, over and over. 

 

“I know it sucks but that’s life. People change. Hell — I never even _dreamed_ I’d be here with you right now. Let alone be a _dragon,_ ” that’s what she had added the last time.

 

And Maleficent knew she was right.

 

But being right, and actually acting right, well they were _very_ different things.

 

Lily called it brooding, when she’d shut herself up in their tiny apartment, but truthfully it wasn’t brooding. Yes she was _dwelling_ on things, but, she just couldn’t handle seeing Regina or Robin.

 

What would she say?

 

What _could_ she say?

 

There may have been no hard feelings, but, it still hurt to know that she loved somebody else and not her.

 

The last person she expected to turn up at her door was Robin, but when he knocked, she had answered, expecting _anybody_ else.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

Damn her heart and her _feelings_.

 

“I’m sorry for turning up unexpected, is this a bad time?”

 

She had to remind herself to breathe,

“No — no it’s fine. Is everything alright?”

 

Of course she jumped straight to conclusions. Something has happened to Regina, it must have, for him to be here.

 

“Yes — nobody’s hurt if that’s what you mean.”

 

She noticed the way he smiled, and a hard lump grew in her throat. She could see why Regina thought him _attractive_ — he was.

 

“Can I come in?” He asked, breaking her from thoughts she had no idea she’d been lost in. Had she been staring? 

 

 _Why_ had she been staring?

 

She nodded, and took a step back to let him inside.

 

“Had I known I’d have visitors, I would have tidied up.”

 

Not that the place was messy per say. It was small. _Clean_. Hardly as grand as Regina’s home, and _nothing_ like her old castle.

 

Still, she got to be with Lily so _anywhere_ would do.

 

“I’m used to living outdoors. A bit of dirt never hurt anybody — not that I can see any.”

 

She scoffed, and folded her arms defensively across her chest. He was so smug but _handsome._

 

“Don’t let Regina hear you say that,” she commented before it was too late. Hating herself for mentioning her already — imaging the two of them, living with the boys, like their own little family.

 

Maybe there were one or two hard feelings after all.

 

She hated to say it, but she knew she was _jealous_.

 

“Perhaps you’re right,” he was laughing though, despite the awkwardness.

 

“What is it you want Robin?” She finally ground out, coming off a little harder than intended. Even now. Even though she was jealous. She couldn’t be angry, she had no right to be angry — she had been _dead_ when Robin and Regina got together.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Regina.”

 

She frowned, having to sit down to calm her nerves. Though she wouldn’t show it. _Couldn’t_. She practically gripped the edge of the sofa. 

 

“If you’re looking for relationship advice you’ve came to the wrong dragon.”

 

He just smiled now, and sat himself on the chair opposite Maleficent. He seemed all serious — worried.

 

“No, well, _actually_ -“

 

Damn it, why did he look so heartwarmingly endearing? Why couldn’t she hate him?

 

“Save it. I can’t, and I _won’t_ , give you advice on that.”

 

“ _What_ , even if she misses you?”

 

All the air got sucked out of her lungs. _Missed_ her? Surely not. Regina was in a relationship now. She was hardly lonely.

 

“You’re all she talks about. Constantly,” he added, “And I can see why.”

 

Her frown only deepened at that comment. Was he _flirting_ with her? Did he think that would make things better?

 

“If you’ve came here to toy with me Thief, then I suggest you leave before I-“

 

“No, no-no. I’m not here to cause any trouble,” he quickly interrupted, and stood, holding up his hands in surrender. Damn, why was that so endearing too? “I just, I came here hoping you’d hear me out.”

 

She stood up too. She was actually taller than him — another point that made her want to smile.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

He did actually smile again, and lowered his hands.

 

“Well, I came here to ask if you’d agree to meet Regina.”

 

“Why doesn’t she ask me herself?”

 

“Well,” he sighed, “That’s because she doesn’t know I’m here.”

 

Mal was still frowning. He’d done this behind her back?

 

“Either way I figured one of you will throw a fireball at me. Either Regina for me spilling her deepest secret to you, _or_ , you, for me even _showing up_ at your doorstep to talk about the woman we _both_ love.”

 

“Love?!” She snapped — afraid. 

 

“Well, yes — Maleficent I know about your past with her. I know if you came back, _before_ I met her, you’d both be together right now. And — well. I love her too. And I don’t want to stand in the way.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly begin to understand _Thief_.”

 

She pretended to be angry as she towered over him. She tried to intimidate him. Tried to scare him into running away, back to Regina, back to his happy little life with her. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to do it properly. Much like she _couldn’t_ hate him.

 

Robin made her _soft_.

 

“ _Although_ ,” she was breaking her guise, her facade slipped. “I have missed her too.”

 

That was an understatement. A complete and _utter_ understatement.

 

Maleficent longed for her. She dreamed of her. She _craved_ her.

 

Robin knew this. She didn’t have to spell it out to him.

 

“I want her to be happy, truly happy, and being with me just doesn’t cut it,” he offered, stepping closer, he bravely took her hand. “I think she needs us both.”

 

Mal glanced at their hands, then back to Robin’s face.

 

“Then tell her to come here,” she responded, not pulling her hand away like she should have.

 

He shook his head,

“You know she won’t.”

 

He was right. Regina would never swallow her pride. 

 

Neither would she, unless, it was for _her_.

 

“Just tell me where and when.”

 

She felt him squeeze her hand, and when she looked up he was smiling again.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that. Granny’s. Seven, tonight. It’s a _date_.”

 

He left before she had time to object.

 

 

 


	2. Regina

She had tried not to be so reserved. She tried not to shut herself off from him — she _loved_ Robin. But things were different now, as much as she tried to act like she was before, she couldn’t. Not with _her_ around. Not when she saw her everywhere — in _everything_.

 

Of course Regina had always regretted what she had done. That she had made Maleficent suffer, for all those years, _alone_. She always wondered if she would be forgiven by her, like she had been forgiven by Snow, and Emma, and Henry.

 

Maleficent had known her, who she _really_ was, before she was The Evil Queen.

 

Maleficent had _loved_ her for being herself.

 

And Regina — she knew she had trampled on that love.

 

She had doomed her.

 

Robin had been her second chance at happiness. Her fate. Her _love_. And for a time she really felt like she had finally found her happy ending.

 

The last thing she expected was for Maleficent to come back to life. For her to tell her of the daughter she never knew existed. For old wounds to be reopened, and old feelings to resurface.

 

Now — she was hurting Robin too.

 

Every time he looked at her she felt guilty. None of this was even his fault, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

 

He just wanted to make things better. He wanted _her_ to feel better.

 

Instead Regina pushed him away.

 

That was something she’d always been good at. It was better to push away a problem than to address it, sometimes. Maybe she wasn’t really cut out to be a hero.

 

“Regina love — _please_ talk to me?” Robin had stopped by her office at lunch. She’d been there since early morning. She hadn’t bothered to stay for breakfast. She couldn’t face sitting round a table with him and the boys, pretending to be happy. She didn’t want Henry or Roland to think this was about them too. She couldn’t hurt them as well.

 

“I’m busy Robin,” she replied, not even looking up from her paperwork. Yes, she did like to run things efficiently. But _busy_? No, she wasn’t really all that busy. In fact she was just staring at the papers, not actually writing anything on them, just willing for Robin to take the hint and leave.

 

Except he didn’t.

 

She did have a habit of picking _stubborn_ people to love.

 

“Oh you look it,” he commented jovially. She only looked up when he stepped into the light, his shadow blocking out the light she needed to actually see the papers.

 

“What?” She sighed, her stern look melting into sadness — she couldn’t help or disguise it. She really loved him, and it hurt to know she was hurting him too.

 

“Come on love,” he spoke, smiling that goofy smile he had. He gently reached out and cupped her cheek. “You know I hate to see you like this.”

 

Of course she was going to deny anything.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

He rolled his eyes,

“Regina — I may be a man, but I have my very _own_ intuition. I know when things aren’t right.”

 

He moved his hand away,

“And I know why you’re acting like this.”

 

Regina frowned — he was good she supposed. She realised it was because, well, he _loved_ her. This was how love was supposed to work. Caring for one another. Worrying for each other’s wellbeing. 

 

Not locking someone away, alone, for over a decade.

 

“I’m not acting like anything-“ she tried to insist, but Robin — her thief — was having none of it. He silenced her with a kiss. Short. Gentle. The sort that warmed her heart. Especially when his stubble tickled her chin.

 

She broke it, trying to work out exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Please don’t push me away Regina.”

 

That hurt too. The way he seemed to plead with her when he said those words.

 

“I don’t mean to,’ she replied truthfully.

 

He seemed to accept that, and took it upon himself to lean against her desk.

 

“Then — I want you to do something for me. Something that will make everything better.”

 

Her frown only deepened, and she set down the papers — leaning back in her chair. What was he getting at?

 

“What do you think will make things better?” She asked, not exactly admitting there was a problem, but not denying it either.

 

He smiled.

 

“Talk to her.”

 

The look upon his face was knowing. Like he held all the secrets in the world. He seemed somewhat proud of himself, and Regina realised she wasn’t as good at pushing people away as she thought.

 

“Who?” She feigned more denial.

 

“Oh — I don’t know. Your dragon?”

 

 _Her_ dragon?

 

“ _Maleficent_? Robin why on Earth would I need to talk to her? Lily is doing well, we’re bonding. Things are fine. There’s no reason-“

 

“Regina. It’s me you’re talking to,” he stood back up, and leaned down against the desk, so his head was level to hers. So she had no choice but to look into his eyes. “I know you.”

 

He was good. He did. He — was right.

 

“What if I told you she misses you too?” He asked, and of course it dawned on her that Robin hadn’t been pushed away. No, Robin, he had gone to Maleficent. He had figured out what was wrong. 

 

“You went to her?” She breathed. The old her would have been hurt. In another life she would have punished him — hurt him. Just because she could. Even though she loved him.

 

But the old her — The Evil Queen — _wasn’t_ her.

 

Robin nodded,

“She agreed to meet with you.”

 

Her mouth fell open. 

 

What was this?

 

Her boyfriend was setting her up on a date with another woman?

 

“Why would you-“

 

“Because I love you Regina,” he stopped her again, kissing her again — loving her again. “I love you and I hate to see you like this.”

 

She swallowed thickly. Tried not to cry. Tried not to show just how torn she felt inside.

 

Because she did love Robin.

 

But she also loved Maleficent too.

 

“But I don’t want us to end,” she whispered. Naturally thinking. Naturally knowing that she couldn’t have them both.

 

That was impossible.

 

“It doesn’t have to end,” were his words — and they confused her.

 

He was ok about this?

 

“Just — try figure things out with her. Then, come back to me and we’ll figure things out too.”

 

He surprised her. Of course he did. How could anybody be so openminded about such a thing?

 

Regina nodded, and Robin just smiled at her.

 

“Alright good — Granny’s at seven. Don’t be late because she’ll be there. And no more moping!”

 

He left her to get on with her ‘work’.

 

And Regina finally felt like, maybe, things would be ok.


	3. Maleficent

Time seemed to drag. Seven o’clock felt like a year away. For Maleficent at least — which was odd for a dragon her age. Humans were fleeting, as was time, and this time should have only taken minutes. Except it felt like hours.

 

When Robin left she tried to wrap her head around the idea that he, _could_ care, could want Regina enough, to do this? It was impossible to her. For she herself knew just how possessive she could be — dragons always were. Yet this man, Regina’s mate, came to her willingly.

 

Willing to share — for Regina’s happiness.

 

The concept was foreign for Mal. Matters of the heart were often very complicated, she had been through enough complications in her life. But this was different.

 

Sharing was different.

 

Because this wasn’t just sharing a bed.

 

Not that she was completely opposed to that idea — he was _handsome_ after all.

 

Only time would tell, because falling into bed had never been a good idea. Not in any time or any realm. 

 

After all, that’s how she grew to love Regina in the first place.

 

Lily had a shift that night at The Rabbit Hole — thank God. She didn’t want to explain this to her. Not yet. Not when she didn’t really know herself what this was.

 

Robin had called it a date.

 

She — wasn’t so sure.

 

She had spent hours picking something to wear, but in the end had settled for a pencil skirt, shirt, and coat. Nothing out of the ordinary — not for this realm.

 

She didn’t know whether the effort was needed or not. She didn’t even know if Regina would actually show up, after all this ‘date’ had been arranged via her boyfriend.

 

Still, when seven o’clock came, she made her way to the diner — just as Robin had asked.

 

However nervous she felt inside she had to hold it together. 

 

Memories danced in her eyes of when they were first reunited here. After her resurrection. When Regina strolled into the diner, trying to act so tough. Deep down, even then, Mal knew she wasn’t.

 

She’d always be the young girl that stumbled into her castle, and into her heart.

 

The door opened with the normal ringing of the bell, and her eyes met Regina’s almost instantly from across the room. 

 

She was here.

 

This was _real_.

 

Maleficent walked across the diner to the booth Regina had claimed near the back. Without a word she sat opposite her.

 

There were others around. Belle, Ruby, a couple of the dwarfs — to them this was just two old friends meeting for coffee.

 

To her — to the both of them — it was so much more.

 

“Hello,” Regina had been the one to greet her. Distant — _afraid_.

 

The tension alone made Maleficent shiver,

“Hello Regina — nice to see you again.”

 

And nice it truly was. Maleficent wasn’t shy in letting her eyes sweep over her — beautiful.

 

“Did you already order a drink?” The dragon asked — this would call for more than coffee.

 

“I asked if Granny could bring us some scotch when you arrived — I know you have a taste for it.”

 

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, unable to contain her smile. Perhaps she had developed a taste for it. She knew Regina was referring to that night though — their reunion. Little did she know just how tough her dragon was trying to be, in front of Cruella and Ursula.

 

“Well — I suppose I like things that _bite_.”

 

Oh no — there they went. So easily. _Flirting_.

 

The little breath Regina let escape sent a shiver down her back. Mal couldn’t help but smile, and Regina was smiling too.

 

“I’ve come to realise you do,” the Mayor commented, just as Granny came over with the scotch as promised.

 

“Is there anything else I can get you ladies?”

 

Maleficent glanced from the woman to Regina and back. Were they going to eat? Maleficent felt far to nervous to eat.

 

“Not yet — thank you though,” Regina answered for them both, turning her attention back to the blonde.

 

“So this isn’t a _dinner_ date?” Maleficent tried to joke. The tension was so thick that she could have cut it with a knife.

 

“Oh — this isn’t a date.”

 

She realised Regina hadn’t meant to sound cold or uncaring. She knew she didn’t mean to come across that way. Yet Mal couldn’t help but frown, and curse herself at the way her stomach sank.

 

They were both nervous, right?

 

They both knew it — _wasn’t_ a date.

 

Then why did they both seem so sad at the idea it wasn’t?

 

“Could have fooled me,” Mal tried to brush off her comment, as she took a sip of her whisky. It would have been so easy to get up and leave — Robin be damned. No matter how much she loved Regina — would _always_ love Regina — she wasn’t going to be made a fool of.

 

“Robin said he went to you today,” Regina stepped back into the conversation.

 

Maleficent looked up and met her eyes.

 

There was still a spark there. Still _something_ between them.

 

“He did,” she almost choked, but another sip if whisky soon cleared her throat.

 

“What did he say?” Regina asked — something in those words was afraid.

 

“Not a lot,” Maleficent sighed, putting the glass back down and staring into its contents. Anything to stop her looking at Regina. It hurt too much to do so.

 

“Well he must have said som-“

 

“What does it matter what he said?” Maleficent cut her off, about ready to snap. Her heart couldn’t take much more. “All I know is — he wants you to be happy. Isn’t that enough?”

 

She couldn’t help it. How could Regina be so blind to everything? 

 

No. No she wasn’t blind. She was frightened.

 

They both were.

 

“He seems to really — _love_ you, Regina.”

 

That word caught in her throat. Stopped her breathing for the briefest of moments. She felt like she could just float away, so easily, anything to distance herself from _this_.

 

Then she felt Regina’s hand slip onto of hers on the table. Her eyes snapped up again — fire meeting fire.

 

It wasn’t fair. That Regina could have this effect over her, this _dominion_. That Maleficent loved her. Even after all this time.

 

“He does,” Regina commented quietly, her hand never letting go of the dragon’s. “He loves me so much — I know I don’t deserve it. Like I don’t deserve you.”

 

Now Maleficent let out a breath, afraid that this wasn’t going to turn out how she wanted it to. Scared that this wasn’t the beginning, but the end.

 

“You don’t have to say anything else. I know you’re with him now, and I know that’s the way things are. He seems really — _lovely_.”

 

However it seemed that Regina was just going to ignore what she said. Her hand squeezed Maleficent’s tighter.

 

“I love you,” she finally confessed to the dragon. Mal thought she was hearing things until she heard her say it again — _firmer_. “I _love_ you Maleficent.”

 

No. _Impossible_.

 

To think it and then to hear her say it, were two completely different things.

 

“I-I love you too Regina,” she found herself spilling out her heart so easily. But then, hadn’t things always been easy between them? Natural.

 

Seeing Regina smile made her chest tingle, in a familiar, _welcoming_ way.

 

Regina lifted her hand to her mouth and placed a small kiss over her knuckles. A kiss that made even the dragon blush.

 

Yes it was innocent. _Nothing_ almost. But to the two of them, it meant so much more.

 

“I should have never let you go,” her love was choking back tears — Maleficent could tell. But Granny’s wasn’t the place to show such affection, even though all she wanted to do was take her in her arms and never let go either.

 

“I know,” she tried to reassure her, and squeezed her hand softly. “Should we leave the establishment?”

 

That earned a tiny laugh from the Mayor. One that made Maleficent smile too.

 

“I think we should, yes.”

 

Regina stood first, and offered her hand to Maleficent. A hand which the dragon gladly took.

 

She stood, head and shoulders above her. Like old times. Regina was still so beautiful.

 

“Let’s take a walk,” she had spoke, not wanting the night to be over just yet — there was much to speak of.

 

And later.

 

There would be a thief to thank.

 


	4. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is most definitely slow burn. I'm sorry my updates are also slow (being an adult sucks). Also please forgive any typos in this one...I wanted to give you guys something today, and it's pretty late here...

It had taken all the courage she could muster to tell the truth. To actually speak aloud what her heart had been telling her for months now, since Maleficent returned — that she _loved_ her. That she was _in_ love with her. That she should have _never_ let her go.

 

And she never wanted to either.

 

Regina had been so afraid — of course had had been — she had a nasty habit of thinking the worst of every situation. That had always been a part of her, a part her own mother helped establish. A part she couldn’t deny, no matter how many people forgave her, and no matter how many times she tried to do good.

 

She never felt like she deserved any good back in return.

 

Perhaps she was starting to realise that she _did_ deserve good things?

 

Robin, he _loved_ her, and he had done this for her. Maleficent, she _loved_ her too, and quite apparently didn’t mind their past. Then there was Henry, her beautiful son who she had to thank for all of this. And Emma, and Snow…

 

“You seem troubled,” Maleficent broke her from her thoughts. 

 

Tonight, Storybrooke was rather quiet and quite peaceful. Tonight, it felt like anything was possible. Tonight, there weren’t going to be any curses, or missions, or hero duties.

 

Tonight felt strangely _normal_. Like she and Maleficent were just meant to live like this, day in and day out.

 

“I’m ok,” she answered honestly. 

 

Although she was ok, she wasn’t ok _enough_ to hold her hand yet. Or to speak any more words from her heart. She was nervous — _terrified_.

 

Maleficent, she seemed strangely calm about this now.

 

“Are you?” She questioned. It was Mal that took her hand. Mal that pulled her closer.

 

“Well,” Regina heaved a sigh as she rested her head against her chest. Like old times yet again. They were pieces of the same puzzle — they just fit. “I will be I’m sure.”

 

She felt her hand stroking her hair —soothing her. Damned dragon. _Damned_ dragon and her hold on her heart.

 

“I’m sure too,” she whispered.

 

For a moment, they just stood there like this. In the slight chill of the night, across the street from Dr Hopper’s office. It was just them — just for a minute.

 

Regina stepped back when she thought of Robin.

 

“I want to kiss you,” she confessed quietly, “I want you to come home with me. I want you and Robin to get along. I want everything and I-“

 

Maleficent knew she’d ramble it seemed, because she placed a finger over her lips. 

 

“I won’t pretend this isn’t complicated, but I’m willing to try.”

 

To hear those words made her heart soar. Much like Robin — when he told her he loved her, and said she could still have him too.

 

She could love them both — all at _once_!

 

Regina didn’t ask. She leaned up and threw her arms around The dragon’s neck.

 

Their lips finally met, for the first time in forever. Regina was home.

 

Kissing Maleficent was different to kissing Robin. It wasn’t just the obvious, the fact she was softer — a woman of course. No, kissing Maleficent sparked a fire inside her. It made her vulnerable and needy and a girl again.

 

The girl who fell in love with a dragon.

 

Much to her approval Maleficent kissed her back in kind. Both seemingly hungry for something they’d been starved of for years.

 

Then — Regina’s phone began to _buzz_ in her back-pocket. To her dismay she broke the kiss, breathless and admittedly a little annoyed.

 

Annoyed until she saw it was Robin calling.

 

She glanced to  Mal, who caught her knowing glance and simply nodded.

 

Regina answered the phone.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hello love — thought I’d call and check in. Everything ok? You seem out of breath.”

 

She couldn’t help but notice the mirth in his voice. Oh he was _naughty_.

 

“Well — it’s nothing like _that_ ,” Regina answered, unable to contain her smile. She looked to Maleficent who appeared to be smiling too. “Not yet at least.”

 

Oh she still felt guilty to confess something like that to the man she loved.

 

Yet, he just laughed.

 

“Well I should think not, being a first date and all,” he was still joking, she could tell. “I’m glad the two of you are — getting along.”

 

“We are,” she breathed, reaching for Maleficent’s hand. Now suddenly less afraid, what, after that kiss and _this_ phone call.

 

“Will you be coming home tonight?” He asked, “I already put Roland to bed so just be quiet if you are.”

 

“Of course. I miss you — but I’m not quite finished yet.”

 

Regina felt herself squeezing Maleficent’s hand — it would be so hard to let go.

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

“Ok — I’ll talk to you when I get home. I love you.”

 

“Love you too Regina.”

 

She wasn’t afraid now. He ended the call, and there  were no doubts left in her mind. Not anymore. With Robin’s approval she leaned up and kissed Maleficent again. This time softer, _gentle_ even — because she needed her to know just how much she loved her too.

 

“Is Lily still at work?” Regina asked. Tonight wasn’t the night she would bring Maleficent home with her. This was still raw, and fresh, and it would take some getting used to. She wanted to bridge the gap with Mal and Robin, but, she had no idea how or when.

 

“Yes,” the blonde quietly answered, her piercing blue eyes almost growing Regina, “You can come, but, she can’t know. Not yet.”

 

Regina nodded in agreement, it seemed they were both on the same page.

 

“This will take time,” Maleficent went on to add.

 

Regina just nodded again.

 

“There’s so much to say.”

 

“Then — let’s not say anything, not yet,” Regina whispered. She just wanted to enjoy this, whatever it was, whatever was blossoming between them. “Let’s just be us Maleficent.”

 

Her dragon approved,

“A scary dragon bitch and a _scared_ little queen?”

 

“Something like that,” Regina laughed. Her hand squeezing Maleficent’s yet again.

 

They’d work it out — right?


	5. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Robin was equally as nervous as Regina, if not more so, no matter how strong he appeared to be. This idea of his, however good in his mind, he knew it had the potential to end badly. 

 

He couldn’t help but think that Regina would leave him for Maleficent.

They had a very long and complicated history, he knew that. A history that wasn’t as long, or as complicated, as the one _he_ had with her.

Regina — wouldn’t leave him though? 

 

No, that was a silly thing to think of.

 

Yet, he waited up for her that night. It was after midnight when she got in. He admittedly was itching to know what had happened, although he was trying to play it cool.

 

“You’re not watching that _annoying_ survival show are you?”

 

Regina seemed very normal, even a little playful, when she walked into the living room. She sat herself on the sofa beside him, like it was any other day.

 

He’d done this. He’d addressed the Maleficent situation. And he had to admit, it was nice that Regina was smiling again.

 

“Bear Grylls is _not_ annoying. He’s rather resourceful actually — reminds me of the old days.”

 

“The old days where you would skin and eat snakes? Even the Merry Men had standards.”

Robin felt really reassured actually, when he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her closer.  
  
They were never ones to not show affection, but admittedly moments like this had been few and far between lately. That’s why he brought up Maleficent, and did what he could to repair whatever it was that was broken here.  
  
Which now he gathered had been Regina’s heart.  
  
“I take it everything went well?” He was straight to the point.  
  
“Yes,” she had answered almost immediately. She didn’t seem on edge or as guarded as before. In fact Regina had even placed her hand on his knee, and squeezed it reassuringly. “I want to thank you actually.”  
  
Robin  raised an eyebrow,

“You don’t have to thank me love. You know I just want you to be happy.”

 

She had shifted and sat up a little. Despite the television in the background, Robin only had eyes for her.  
  
Regina — God she looked even more beautiful when she was happy.  
  
“I do,” she insisted, taking his hand and placing a kiss against the palm of it. “Robin you make me so happy, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

 

He couldn’t hear any more. Whatever doubts he had about Regina leaving him were obviously gone. Replaced with love. Replaced with the desire to stop her loathing herself so much.

 

Because even now he could sense it.

 

“You deserve the world.”

 

When he said that, he meant it. Regina deserved to be happy. If he was part of that happiness, well, of course he was more than happy himself to accommodate. But even if he wasn’t meant to be part of it, well, however hard it was, he could learn to accept that.

 

He’d already loved and lost, he was sure he could do it again if he needed to. Maybe…

 

Robin kissed her softly, and as he did Regina moved his hands to her waist. His thumbs subconsciously stroked her there.

 

As they kissed, he didn’t feel betrayed or hurt. He didn’t wonder, well, not in a bad way at least, how Maleficent might have kissed her. Or if they’d done anything _more_ than kiss.

 

Although soon enough he was lying on the couch, Regina on top of him. Both of them a little breathless, but only kissing. Although his desire wanted more than that.

 

“We just talked,” Regina said, as she moved his lips from his mouth to breathe. It was as though she was reading his mind. “We cleared the air. We were honest, and we accepted that — we want to be together.”

 

He frowned — where was she going with this? Was his worst fear coming true?

 

“We want to, try and — _all_ get along,” she added. Relief washed over him. “You wouldn’t be opposed to that, would you?”

 

He beamed,

“Course’ not love. I wouldn’t have set the two of you up if I was.”

 

He smiled through their next kiss.

 

“Good,” Regina whispered, laying her head against his chest. Robin instinctively wrapped his arms around her. “I know it won’t be easy.”

 

“Oh, nothing good ever is,” he agreed.  
  
Overthinking things would have been an easy thing to do. But Robin had been through too much himself to do that, to _spoil_ things.

 

Life was too short. He realised that, after losing Marion — more than once.

 

They laid there for a little while. His hand stroking her hair. Regina clutching to his shirt. 

 

Happiness was often hard to achieve, but once it was achieved, it wasn’t easy to let go of.

 

“Should we go to bed love?” He asked when he felt her grow a little limp in his arms.

 

Without warning Regina ‘poofed’ them both upstairs, and instead of lying on the couch together, they were lying on top of their bed. Still fully clothed. Still in each other’s arms.

 

Robin laughed,

“I both love _and_ hate it when you do that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Regina dismissed him, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

 

He inhaled her scent — she always smelled so good. He missed this. Just being with her. The normality of it all.

 

He felt her mouth against his neck, gently placing kisses over his skin. It was enough to make him moan of course, it had been a while since they’d been together, so this seemed like a long time coming.

 

He just, wanted her to be sure. Especially after the emotional day she must have had with Maleficent.

 

“Is this definitely what you want?” He asked, suppressing another moan that wanted to leave his throat. The more kisses she placed on his neck, the more his desire grew.

 

“Yes,” she answered, sitting up on the bed. “Why? Don’t you?”

 

It felt like their first time all over again. They both seemed so nervous and unsure.

 

“Of course love,” he sat up too, his hand moving to cup her cheek again. “I just don’t want you to feel — _obliged_?”

 

Was that the word he was looking for?

 

Regina laughed,

“Robin you _never_ make me feel obligated to do anything — I love you.”

 

It came out of her mouth so simple, so he knew she must have meant it.

 

“I love you too,” he found himself laughing as well, even when he leaned in to kiss her.

 

This time their kiss grew heated quickly. Like fumbling teenagers they grabbed at each other’s clothes, desperate to get undressed.

 

Like old times — he _wanted_ her.

 

She was the most beautiful woman in the world. He’d always known that, but having her here, after everything, seemed to cement things into place.

 

There was nothing wrong with them. With or without Maleficent, they’d be good — they were _more_ than good.

 

Regina laid underneath him in just her underwear. He still has his jeans on, and he could have groaned at how uncomfortably tight they were right now. He _needed_ her. She seemed to realise it too, at the way she was trying to unbutton his jeans in haste.

 

When he felt her free his manhood he hissed in pleasure. Leaning down to capture her mouth.

 

 _Too_ long.

 

Just the littlest touch was enough to send him over the edge, and by the way Regina moaned into his mouth, maybe it was the same for her too?

 

Robin bucked his hips when her hand wrapped around him. His mouth moved to her neck and he kissed her there.

 

“Robin,” he heard her voice — barely. “Robin _please_ don’t stop.”

 

How could he stop? Why would he _ever_ want to stop? She was the woman he loved.

 

The woman he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

 

The woman he desired above anyone else.

 

His kisses moved from her neck. To her shoulder — where he slipped her bra straps down. Across her chest, and as he pushed her bra away, he took a nipple into his mouth.

 

“Robin!” 

 

Hearing her say his name like that made him moan, and buck his hips into her hand again harder.

 

 _Shit_.

 

He wasn’t going to object when he felt Regina move, and shift their positions. She let him lie on his back, while she straddled him.

 

A goddess.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she spoke, leaning down to kiss him again. Rubbing herself against him. 

 

 _Jesus_ — he could feel how wet she was even through her panties.

 

Was this all because she spoke to Maleficent?

 

Or was this something more?

 

He had no more time to think. He felt her shift, moving her panties aside, Regina positioned him against her.

 

His eyes widened when she sunk down on him.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Regina!” It was his turn to cry out now. His turn to moan her name.

 

“Shh,” she whispered, leaning down and silencing him with a kiss. “People are sleeping, remember?”

When she spoke she giggled, like a naughty schoolgirl. It sent shivers down his spine. It’d been too long since they were like this.

 

“A-Alright,” he managed to breathe, as he moved his hands to her hips. Each time Regina moved against him, he met her with a thrust of his own.

 

Damn he was already so close, and he could feel her tightening too.

 

As much as he enjoyed her being the one in control, Robin knew that they both needed to feel something, now more than ever.

 

He switched them around again, moving Regina’s legs around his waist. She laid on her back, and he could feel her eyes staring into his very soul. He stared right back as he moved inside of her. Starting slow, soon enough they’d gone from making love to fucking.

 

And soon enough he was crying out again as he spilled inside of her. Regina didn’t seem far behind.

 

They were breathless. Sweating. Desperately clinging to one another.

 

In love.

 

Robin laid down beside her, placing a kiss to her forehead. He felt Regina’s arms wrap around him.

 

“I’ve missed this,” he confessed.

 

“Me too.”

 

They both knew. They’d never be alone again.

 


	6. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning! This chapter really did take an unexpected turn.

“Don’t you think it’ll be good for us? To get to know each other?” 

 

That had been Robin’s logic, and however nerve-wracking the idea was, Regina knew he was right. It made sense for them all to have a _date_. She may have loved them both, but Robin and Mal barely knew one another. 

 

They had to get along, right? For this to work?

 

Regina didn’t want to think that they wouldn’t. Oh _God_ she really couldn’t bare the thought. The prospect of having to _choose_.

 

How could she _ever_ choose one over the other?

 

It was impossible.

 

And it _wasn’t_ going to happen.

 

“Yes,” she agreed with him, and of course he sensed just how frightened she was. So — he kissed her.

 

“Regina it’ll be ok.”

 

There he went again, reassuring her.

 

“We both love you.”

 

Things had been so good between her and Robin. They hadn’t been this good since before Maleficent came back to life. And then, things with her and Mal were so promising. They’d been taking things slow, but truthfully, she felt like a girl again when she was with her.

 

“We both want you to be happy,” Robin added again, and perhaps his words were true, but Regina couldn’t help think of her two loves.

 

Would this make them happy too?

 

“And I want _you_ to be happy — _and_ Maleficent,” she sighed, now she was the one kissing him.

 

Regina had never been in territory like it before. It was new. _Exciting_. And absolutely terrifying. More so than casting any curse.

 

Still, it seemed with matters of the heart, Robin was right. So she promised to arrange their date.

 

It felt only befitting to ask Maleficent to their date in person. She decided she’d plan it for that Friday. Henry was going to stay with the Charmings anyway — of _course_ he didn’t know about them. Lily would be working — more than likely, so she again didn’t have to know. And Roland, well, he always loved spending time with his Uncle John.

 

They could have lasagne — Regina’s speciality — and wine. They could talk. Get to know one another? Well, maybe Mal and Robin could.

 

This was make or break.

 

While Robin took Roland to school that morning, on her way to the office, Regina stopped by Maleficent’s apartment. Of course she’d been around more often lately, and Lily was sure to notice that much, but Regina hadn’t anticipated on her answering the door to her.

 

“Mom’s out,”she had groaned — tired? Regina could only assume so. The girl worked in a bar after all, so, she let her attitude slide. “What do you want?”

 

“Well-“ she had started, but wasn’t sure how she was going to finish. Lily didn’t need to know anything, not yet. “It’s fine. I’ll come back later.”

 

However it seemed Lily took after Regina when it came to _not_ letting things lie — she was just as stubborn.

 

“You must have wanted something?”

 

Regina tried not to stare. Just to add _more_ complications to the already _strange_ situation, but, she was in awe of her grown up daughter. Every time she laid eyes on her, she couldn’t quite believe her to be real.

 

“Will you _quit_ starin’?” Lily picked up on that of course, “And just tell me what it is?”

 

It seemed she picked up after Regina’s temper too, _especially_ when she was tired.

 

“Exc-“ she had to stop herself again. Going off at Lily wasn’t going to make anything any easier. Maleficent may have accepted Regina back into her life but their daughter was another story. “I came to invite your mother to dinner on Friday night.”

 

Regina tried her hardest to keep a straight face, even when Lily burst out laughing at what she said, and even though it _hurt_.

 

“Fuck!” The younger girl kept laughing. “That’s hilarious. Good one. Next time you want to crack a joke I’ll send you to Granny’s. That woman is _mega_ serious.”

 

She understood where Lily’s resentment came from, of _course_ she did, the girl had been abandoned most of her life. Emma told her what she knew about her daughter’s past. All the things she’d been though must have been _awful_.

 

Still, she had no idea she had existed. If only she had, how she would have done things differently…

 

Lily didn’t seem to care about that though. Lily just seemed to hate her.

 

This. _All_ of this. Was such a bad idea.

 

“Lily — I understand you must be hurt. I’ve wanted to speak with you for-“

 

“Save it Regina! You have no idea about me or my life! You don’t care about me _or_ my mom. You _abandoned_ her, not just me!”

 

Her hurt was soon replaced with anger, and it seemed that Lily mirrored Regina with that too.

 

Like mother like daughter.

 

“You have no idea about my life either! You have no idea the things I have done, the things I have been through, and I’m trying!”

 

Lily squared up to her, and Regina wasn’t backing down.

 

“You made her love you and then you walked out on her. She was carrying me! She _had_ me! She lost me _because_ of you!”

 

How was that Regina’s fault? How…she hadn’t even known about Maleficent’s pregnancy. She hadn’t even known it was _possible_ , had she known, well, perhaps she wouldn’t have cast her curse. Things would have been very different, and one thing was for sure, they most certainly wouldn’t be standing here right now, shouting in each other’s faces.

 

Yet — it had been bound to come to this.

 

“I loved your mother,” Regina choked back tears. “I _love_ your mother. I had no idea you were even _real_. Lily — if I knew you were mine-“

 

“What? You would have saved me, huh?” 

 

Now Lily was crying.

 

“All my life, all I ever wanted was my mom to come rescue me. My _actual_ mom. My _real_ mom,” she hung her head — again, so like Regina. Lily was seemed so willing to blame herself — _loathe_ herself. “All this bad stuff would h-happen. I moved from family to family a-and she never came.”

 

“ _Lily_.”

 

Regina tried. She tried to offer some sort of comfort to her daughter — this stranger. She wanted to know her, of _course_ she did. She wanted all of this to work out. She could see a happy ending, for once in her life she really could. Her, Robin, Maleficent, Henry, Roland, and _Lily_.

 

She tried to hug her. For the first time in her life she wanted to hold her daughter.

 

But Lily shut her out.

 

“Fuck you Regina,” she growled, stepping away. “Leave my mom alone — she’s better off without you!”

 

And with that she slammed the door in her face.

 

Well, that was one way to make a situation worse. Regina hadn’t quite expected a reaction like that. She supposed, dinner was cancelled?

 

Trying to remain strong she walked away. She had no idea if Maleficent had been in the apartment or not. 

 

She didn’t want to doubt her, no, she _couldn’t_ doubt her.

 

Maleficent wouldn’t have let Lily say those things, would she? Although she had every right to, didn’t she?

 

 _Shit_.

 

How could she ever think she deserved _both_ Maleficent and Robin?

 

She needed to think. She needed a moment. She needed to understand just where this was going — for _all_ of them.

 

So instead of heading to her office, she went to her vault, and she wished she were able to lock herself away in it.

 


	7. Maleficent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...

“Where do you think she went?” 

 

Maleficent rushed over to Regina’s office as soon as Lily told her what had happened. She’d been out that morning. Since she understood that Lily worked long and hard, she had wanted to surprise her. Be a real mother. She wanted to make breakfast for her, _without_ magic, like a human would.

 

She’d gone out for ingredients only to come back to find her daughter having a breakdown on the sofa.

 

Initially she of course wanted to blame Regina. Lily, no matter how old she was, she was her little girl. 

 

Then she told her the story, and the things she said — no amount of scolding from Maleficent could scratch away the guilt on Lily’s face.

 

There would have to be a conversation between her and Regina at some point. For now, she wanted to find her. Smooth things over. _Love_ her.

 

She’d called Robin first, _naturally_ , when she found out her office was empty. Regina hadn’t gone back home either.

 

“She couldn’t have gone far,” he answered over the phone. “She has a hideout, although she hasn’t been there in a while-“

 

Mal couldn’t help but laugh a little. She knew what he meant of course, but he made it sound so very _Robin Hood_. As if Regina camped out in the woods in a treehouse.

 

“The Vault?”

 

“Yes — that place. Do you want me to show you where it is? Meet you there? It’s not like her to go running off,” he was worried of course. They both were. Something about that made Mal feel closer to him.

 

“I don’t believe she’s in any danger. Perhaps I should address this issue?”

 

Mal started walking from the office and down the street as she talked.

 

“Maybe that’s wise — since it’s to do with Lily.”

 

She smiled an awkward smile, one he couldn’t see, but perhaps could sense?

 

“Children, no matter how old they are they can be a handful,” she found herself joking with him, so naturally.

 

He laughed, and that made her chest tingle.

 

“You’re right — I dread Roland getting older. He’s going to break so many hearts.”

 

“Like his father?” She chuckled a little.

 

“Of course love — because I’m _such_ a heartbreaker. Just ask Re—“

 

They stopped their little joke, realising just why they were on the phone to one another. 

 

Maleficent cleared her throat,

“Try not to worry. If she isn’t there, or if I can’t help the situation, I’ll call you right away. Although it took me a few attempts on this damned—”

 

“I’m sure you’ll manage. You’re magic after all.”

 

 _She_ was magic? Not she _had_ magic?

 

“I suppose — goodbye Robin.”

 

“Bye’ Maleficent.”

 

She ended the call and stuffed the phone into her pocket. There would be time to think and feel things about that conversation later. Although it was nice to feel a little closer to the Thief.

 

Mal ‘poofed’ herself to Regina’s vault, and made her way inside with little hassle. There were no protections spells. No wards keeping her away.

 

When she finally got inside she saw Regina — was she holding _her_ spell-book? Maleficent remembered it, as if writing that book happened yesterday. She remembered the young Queen who came into her castle that fateful day, clutching said book as if it would protect her from the big _bad_ dragon.

 

And perhaps it had? Because back then, Maleficent had been more interested as to where she had procured such a thing. She admittedly never cared for anybody at that point.

 

How had Regina gotten her book yet again? A thing she thought she had lost. After all this time?

 

“Regina?” She asked her softly. She was just clutching the book, she hadn’t even opened it. Her hands were gripping tight against the leather, and the etching of the dragon on the front.

 

Had she been crying? Maleficent hadn’t seen her like this in years.

 

“I’m sorry for what Lily said to you-“

 

“Don’t!”

 

She was on the defence. She sat down against one of the trunks and turned her back to Mal as she did. That didn’t deter the dragon however.

 

No matter what Regina thought, and no matter how much she hated herself. She was the woman Maleficent loved. There had been much worse things happen between them.

 

“She’s right,” Regina whispered, her voice shaking.

 

Neither of them were perfect, and neither was Lily. As valid as her daughter’s opinions and feelings were, Maleficent didn’t condone them.

 

“No she isn’t,” she sighed, sitting down beside her. 

 

This was a part of Regina she struggled with the most. The side that loathed herself. That blamed herself for everything that went wrong.

 

“Not everything is your fault Regina,” she tried to soothe, as she placed her hand on her arm gently. “The past is the past.”

 

She knew better than anyone what wallowing did to a person. She had wallowed once. Had isolated herself from the entire world. All because of a broken heart. 

 

“You know that better than anyone,” she continued. Regina should have realised this, and Maleficent wanted to make her see that self-hatred didn’t make things better. “Remember when we met?”

 

That caused Regina to stir, and she turned her head. Although her hands still clutched the spell-book tight, her eyes — however red and puffy — met Maleficent’s.

 

“What about it?” 

 

“Well,” she took in a deep breath Oh how she wanted to take this pain and guilt away for her. Maleficent gently reached up and touched her cheek. Letting her fingertips trace down her jawline. “I cut myself off from everything and everybody. I couldn’t even change into a _dragon_ , let alone cast a simple spell. All because of Briar Rose — I let her get the best of me.”

 

“She broke your heart,” Regina affirmed, Maleficent knew that her love was very familiar with the tale of Briar. After all, it was Regina who taught her how to love again.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning closer and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “But it was you who showed me how to live again. You helped me. You were there for me, when even I wasn’t there for myself…”

 

“What are you getting at dear?” 

 

Maleficent sighed, glancing down to the spell-book again She gently pried it from Regina’s grip.

 

“Don’t let guilt consume you, don’t let it win,” she met her eyes briefly, before her hands traced over the ageing leather binding. She wondered, in the reality of it all, just how long ago that was. It felt like a lifetime, but in the midst of life and death and curses, perhaps it was? “The past is just that.”

 

Regina’s hand softly slipped onto of hers, and Maleficent looked up again to find warmth in her smile.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Oh — I’m always right,” she tried to laugh, as did Regina.

 

Then it was Regina’s turn to press a kiss to her mouth. A kiss that lingered. A kiss that, not unlike their first, meant something _more_.

 

“Where did you get this?” Maleficent couldn’t help but change the subject, now that the mood had shifted. Her curiosity burned.

 

“I kept it,” Regina answered simply. 

 

Both of their eyes were on the book. Maleficent opened it slowly, gently turning the pages as if they could crumble to dust in her hands. There were an array of curses and hexes and all together bad things. She’d written this in her darkest of days. Before Regina. Before she even knew she existed.

 

“Perhaps we ought to get rid—”

 

“No!”

 

Regina grabbed the book from her and shut its pages. The reaction was enough to cause the dragon to frown.

 

“Maybe you’re right. I know I shouldn’t blame myself for everything. I know nobody is perfect, but I did some truly horrible things.”

 

“As did I?” Maleficent offered. “Most of which is documented in that book.”

 

Regina glanced at it, and nodded in agreement.

 

“But there’s also good in here.”

 

Maleficent watched her with a little anticipation as she opened the book again and flicked to some pages near the back. Pages she now remembered Regina had filled in. Spells they had created together.

 

“This was the first time I tried to create a potion to make me fly, so I could be with you when you went out hunting. Instead  I could barely levitate two feet from the ground — but you still said it was impressive.”

 

She smiled softly. Oh she remembered. Her little Queen had tried to hard, worked for days for that one, she couldn’t _not_ be impressed by her determination.

 

“Then this!” Regina pointed out another spell. “I wanted to impress you so much. You said the garden you had at the fortress was too scorched to grow anything. But I tried so hard to grow you an apple tree, and somehow I did. Although it only ever grew one apple,” she trailed off.

 

Maleficent remembered that too, _very_ fondly. Even when she was young, Regina had a taste for apples, and although Maleficent didn’t hate the fruit, she never really shared her taste. Even to this day. But she still ate that apple — because Regina grew it just for her.

 

“It was the sweetest fruit I’d ever tasted,” she softly spoke, wanting to make Regina smile again.

 

Times had been simpler then. Before her love changed. Before revenge consumed her entirely. She didn’t want to think of that, for it was nice to focus on the good things.

 

“Keep it then,” she whispered, sliding closer to Regina again. “Keep it _safe_.”

 

Mal leaned closer once more, and this time when she captured Regina’s lips she wasn’t as gentle. No, this time, she wanted to show her just how much she loved her, and how much she had missed her.

 

Regina placed the book off to the side. Slowly standing up as they kissed, Mal followed her lead.

 

They didn’t need words to know what they wanted. It had been far too long since they’d been this close. There was no such thing as timing. It was just about what felt right. That had always been the way they were.

 

Maleficent shrugged off her jacket when she felt Regina tug at it. She was sorely tempted to just use magic to remove both their clothing, but where was the fun in that? She’d always enjoyed taking time to be with her, and this time wasn’t any different.

 

Her hands worked to unbutton Regina’s blouse hastily. Their kiss broke, _breathless_ , Regina smirked.

 

It seemed she didn’t hold the same patience as her blonde lover, and chose to rip open Maleficent’s shirt, earning a gasp from the shocked dragon. Black buttons flew across the floor of The Vault.

 

“ _Regina_.”

 

Her lover’s eyes flashed, as if they were on fire. Maleficent often wondered if perhaps Regina had a little dragon in her too, and maybe that was why she loved her so?

 

“You love it,” she teased, latching her mouth onto her neck. 

 

She did indeed love it. She loved everything about this. She loved Regina.

 

Mal stumbled back as Regina moved her kisses from her neck, she peppered them across her chest, and her hands slid across her stomach. The dragon felt herself being relieved of her shirt all together. It fell to the floor at her feet.

 

She smirked when Regina pulled her bra straps down over her shoulders. She was getting carried away, and of course she didn’t mind, but still.

 

“Wait Little One,” she breathed, biting her lip. She knew it was only her that called Regina that, and that she didn’t always like it.

 

“Hm?” She stopped, her expression turning unsure. 

 

Maleficent kissed her before she could say anything. Before the moment could end.

 

“I just want to see you too,” she whispered. Finally unbuttoning Regina’s shirt, as she rested their foreheads together. “To _touch_ you.”

 

She could almost hear her lover gulp. Soon enough Regina’s shirt fell to the floor was well.

 

Mal met her lips again, her hands moved to her waist and she unzipped her skirt, letting that pool at their feet too.

 

She felt Regina whimper against her mouth, and the only served to spur her on.

 

The dragon let her hands trail up Regina’s back, and she swore her love shivered as she did. Her fingers reach for, and managed to, unclasp her bra.

 

Regina then broke the kiss.

 

“Maleficent,” she whispered her whole name, pushing her back gently. 

 

Mal stood, and watched, drinking her in as her bra also fell to the floor. 

 

Regina’s body had barely aged in her memory. She was as beautiful as the day they met.

 

There was no way she could put her thoughts into words.

 

“Is everything ok?” Regina asked, unsure again — had she been staring?

 

“Yes,” Mal quickly answered, her mouth suddenly so dry. “More than ok.”

Their mouths met again. A clash of tongues and teeth. Rushed. Passionate.

 

Maleficent had no idea how they ended up on the floor, but they had, and Regina was suddenly beneath her, and she felt it suddenly so _apt_ to lavish her breasts with kisses.

 

She loved the little noises she made.

 

She loved the way she gasped when she took her nipple into her mouth.

 

“ _Maleficent_.”

 

Regina’s hands threaded through her hair, holding her against her breast. 

 

How like hold times.

 

“Tell me what you want,” the dragon whispered, her heart was racing of course, she’d dreamed about this moment for so very long. Yet she loved to hear Regina speak the truth. Hear her say what her innermost desires were.

 

It was a game they used to play in the old days.

 

“You,” Regina barely breathed. Causing the dragon to stop what she was doing and look up at her.

 

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, and Regina cast her a knowing look. She knew just what that meant.

 

“I want you inside of me — _Maleficent_.”

 

“I always aim to give you want you want Regina,” she whispered and leaned down again. She trailed kisses down her body. Between her breasts. Over her stomach. Her hands pulled her panties down and off over her feet. “ _Always_.”

 

She whimpered a little at the sight of her arousal. With her panties successfully removed Maleficent split her legs wider and leaned down, taking one long lick at her folds.

 

“I love you!” She heard Regina’s strangled cry, and smiled gently.

 

“And I love you,” she whispered, before going back to tasting her. Her tongue lapped at her clit. Slowly at first, she picked up speed when she felt her hips buck upward.

 

Mal used one hand to try and steady her, and with the other she finally pushed two fingers inside of her.

 

Oh how she had missed this.

 

“So wet,” she moaned, sucking on her bundle of nerves. 

 

It wasn’t going to take her long. She knew it wasn’t by the way Regina kept bucking her hips.

 

Maleficent hummed softly against her, the vibrations rippling around the bud in her mouth. Mal felt Regina tighten around her fingers and finally hit her release.

 

There was something about this which made her feel at peace. Like — she was home again.

 

“So good,” she sighed, pulling out of her and licking her fingers clean. She noticed that Regina watched her do so — _breathless_ — and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I could say the same,” her love spoke, slowly sitting up. She kissed her lips. The idea that Regina could taste herself on her lips made her own desire grow.

 

“Just like old times,” she breathed, her hands cupping Regina’s face when their kiss broke again. 

 

Neither woman could contain their smile.

 

Regina made a move to kiss Maleficent again, but the blonde pushed her away, causing her lover to pout.

 

“It’s your turn dear,” Regina insisted.

 

“All in good time — aren’t you going to invite me to dinner yet?” She asked, a little playfully. “That was why you came over, wasn’t it?”

 

Oh she enjoyed this.  
  
Maleficent moved to unclasp her own bra and slowly began to slide the straps down her shoulders. She had always enjoyed teasing Regina, and that didn’t change just because they were in another realm.

 

“Hm?” She prompted her to answer, stopping what she was doing. She had missed this. Regina’s desire for her — and the cute gawking look on her face.

 

“Join me and Robin for dinner tonight?” She finally asked her.

“Gladly.”

 

Then their lips crashed together again.

 


	8. Robin

Robin knew Regina was something of a perfectionist, but he had honestly never seen her so frantic. 

 

He’d been glad that she’d came home in such a good mood. He obviously knew she and Maleficent had rekindled something, and whatever problem that was there before seemed less important than the dinner she was making for them all tonight.

 

Robin helped best he could. He dropped Henry off with Killian and took Roland to little John. On the way home he’d bought wine — not that he was much of a connoisseur, he got red, white, and rose just in case. 

 

What did dragons drink anyway?

 

While Regina was in the kitchen he’d set the table too. 

 

“Oh Robin no — no we can’t have the table like that.”

 

He put it down to nerves. He wasn’t going to be petty and take it personal. Tonight was special for him too after all.

 

“Ok,” he sighed, turning to look at her, but she was already rearranging things.

 

He couldn’t see what the difference was really. A white table cloth. Three places. Three sets of cutlery. Three wine glasses.

 

He scratched his head while he watched her setting up a candelabra in the middle of the table.

 

“It’s a wonder you haven’t got any of those fancy napkins Love,” he tried to joke, but of course Regina took that seriously.

 

“Of course — napkins!”

 

She rushed back off into the kitchen, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He couldn’t account for Maleficent, but he honestly didn’t care just what the table looked like. Or how many candles there were. He felt lucky enough to be with Regina, whether that was in a mansion or a swamp, he didn’t give a damn.

 

As long as he was with her.

 

“You’re stressing,” he tried to soothe her as she followed her into the kitchen. She was currently opening and closing numerous drawers, avidly searching for napkins. 

 

Napkins which he spotted on the kitchen counter.

 

“I want everything to be perfect Robin. This is a big night.”

 

He smiling, knowing better than to say otherwise when she was like this. He didn’t want to upset her.

 

“I’m sure it’ll go well. If she loves you just as much as I love you, it won’t matter about napkins.”

 

Regina didn’t seem to listen though. She was almost frantic wanting things to go the way she visioned, at least it seemed that way.

 

Robin didn’t have the heart to tell her where the napkins were, and he still wanted to help. So he began folding them.

 

There was a little trick he’d learned from one of the Merry Men, about folding napkins into swans. It wasn’t a skill a thief exactly needed, but it had been one that impressed Roland when he was a toddler.

 

“Don’t panic Love. _Here_.”

 

He gently tapped her on the shoulder while his other hand held the napkin out to her.

 

Regina swiftly turned around, and then paused. It seemed to take her a moment — but she smiled. That was what he’d been aiming for you.

 

“You did this?” She took the napkin ever so delicately, as if it was made from glass or something. Surely she’d seen and had so many precious items as Queen, even in this house alone there were far more impressive things, at least to Robin.

 

“Yes — I’m a man of many talents.”

 

She nudged him playfully, at least a little calmer.

 

“So I see — and once a thief always a thief right? You _hid_ those napkins.”

 

She was playing, he knew she was playing, but he wanted to wipe that smile from her lips.

 

“I — was _not_ hiding any such thing Madam Mayor.”

 

Oh he was so happy to see her happy. To have her happy. To have her at all.

 

He kissed her soundly, and moaned when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. If this were any other day he would have sat her on the counter — perhaps _had_ her on the counter.

 

“Go,” she whispered when the kiss broke. “Go put these out on the table and get changed. You smell like — a _forest_.”

 

Robin chuckled, lifting his arm he sniffled it.

 

“ _Absurd_.”

 

Although he did find it a little endearing she thought that.

 

“Go.”

 

He picked up the swans and cradled them in his hands.

 

“Perhaps she’ll like it,” he teased

 

Regina raised an eyebrow,

“Knowing Maleficent she will.”

 

This was going to be an interesting evening.

 

 

 

 


	9. Maleficent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry for the length of time taken to update this. I've been fortunate enough to go to a couple of conventions. However, between each one, I've been working a LOT, and I honestly had a lot of personal issues I'm still dealing with.  
> Personal issues aside, I'm not giving up on ANY of my fics here, and I will try and update more frequently. This particular chapter is a little filler I suppose, just a pre-warning. My inner angsty Lily came out and I just had to roll with it.  
> On another note, I am feeling rather inspired for some DragonOutlawQueen things, and I even got Sean to sign it in an autograph...like THE feelings!!  
> It's canon ;)  
> Anyways...thanks everyone for being patient and reading.

“Regina said that the dinner was Friday,” a guilty Lily stood nervously watching her mother put on her coat. Maleficent realised just how awful she felt for what she’d said to Regina. Not that she could entirely blame Lily for it — to say things were complicated was an understatement.

“Well, she must have changed her mind,” Mal turned to her daughter. For the first time ever she realised just how vulnerable Lily was, underneath that mask of hers. She saw Regina’s influence, and was reminded of the young queen she had once been.

“Hey,” she added softly, when Lily hung her head. “What happened to the two of us being scary dragon bitches?”

Her daughter scoffed at the comment, and that made Maleficent genuinely smile.

In the short time they’d lived here together, she’d never felt truly like a mother, not in the conventional sense. Yes she loved Lily — oh how much she loved her — and she’d protect her just like any parent would.

But Mal had missed all the tears and tantrums. Her first steps, her first word — teenage angst. Everything. This was truly the first time she felt like a real mother.

And Lily seemed to accept it too.

“Yeah — well what can I say? Seems we both have soft spots, ya’ know, underneath all the scary dragon parts.”

Maleficent laughed gently at the comment. Lily was right. They could be as fierce and as formidable as they wanted, but underneath it all was a heart. A kind heart. A heart that Maleficent had given to Regina so many years ago.

“You are more like your mother than you realise,” it was the first time Maleficent had made the connection between the two of them, at least out loud. Up until this point, it was of course a given that Lily knew about her magical parentage, but there was never any confirmation or comparison between them.

The mood shifted — and Lily smiled.

“I am?” She seemed more like a child now than ever. Curious. Wanting to know more. Her head was no longer hung, and seemed to be hanging on Maleficent’s word. Maleficent herself nodded, and took a step closer to her daughter.

“You are — you’re very strong-willed, stubborn-”

“No I’m not.”“Yes you are!” They were both at least laughing. “So stubborn, the both of you. Once you have an idea in your head that’s it, and there’s no persuading you any different.”

Even the way Lily pouted looked like Regina.

Her daughter shook her head.  
“Not true,” although there was something in the tone of her voice that said otherwise.

“Well,” Mal wasn’t sure if she should broach the subject, but tip-toeing around it hadn’t gotten any of them, anywhere. Things were already complicated. This was just another element of bigger situation. “I know you and your mother both want to get to know each other, and neither of you have been brave enough to approach the other about it.”

There was another part of Regina that Lily had inherited, her temper. It hadn’t been something Maleficent wanted to mention, until she saw it brooding under her daughter’s eyes.

“Now Lily-”

“Do you know how weird this is for me?” She cut her off, taking a step further into the apartment. 

“I can imagine it must be very difficult,” Mal tried to be soft. She didn’t want to argue with her daughter too, especially since she was about to leave. “I can’t even begin-”

“No mom! No just stop it!” Lily cut her off again, crossing the room and slumping herself on the sofa. “You’re right, I am like her too — but I’m not gonna’ pretend to like that I am, ok?”

She could understand, she could…and she had faith. If Lily truly was like Regina, well, she’d come around. She didn’t just have Regina’s stubbornness and temper after all. She had her fierceness, and her capacity to love so very much. After all she’d just called her mom for one of the very few times, and didn’t flinch. Not once.

“I’m not going to force you to,” she was respectful as she could be, “But you don’t get to judge me Lily. I respect that you’re an adult, and you had a life before me. I had a life too, once, and I’d like to get that back.”

Lily watched her and shook her head.

“You know she’s with Robin Hood, right?”

“I know,” Maleficent answered matter-of-factly, which seemed to take Lily aback. Just a little.

“Right — and you’re cool with it?”

She could see her, trying to fit the pieces of this mess together.

“Yes,” she just answered again, straightforward. “I am cool with it.”

It took Lily another moment to process that. Her mouth opened as if to say something else, but she snapped her jaw shut before the words slipped out.

Maleficent knew whatever comment she had wasn’t a good one, but at least was thankful that she kept quiet.

“I’ll let you know if I’m going to be late, or if I stay over."She stepped back toward the door, and picked up her bag. Maleficent took one last look at her daughter.

“Well, good luck I suppose,” Lily offered her as she left, and Mal actually felt rather proud.

“Thank you. I love-I…well. Take care Lily.”

She did love her. Of course she loved her. More than anything she could possibly love — Lily was her child. But love wasn’t something they had spoke of. Not yet.

“You too.”

And with that she left for dinner.


	10. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the delay. Real life isn't helping me with focus.

“She said she’d come,” Regina insisted after Robin asked for the third time where Maleficent was.

 

The two of them were sitting at the table Regina had wanted to look perfect. Robin had folded his paper swan back into a square. Regina couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t just her that was disappointed by this.

 

Things had been going well, hadn’t they? She’d spent the majority of the afternoon rekindling things with Mal. When they parted it had been on _more_ than good terms. Or so she thought.

 

“Are you sure she was ok when she left you?”

 

Regina knew Robin was only showing concern, but her disappointment got the better of her.

 

“For the last time, _yes_ Robin,” she snapped, finishing her second glass of wine.

 

“Well there’s no need to get your knickers in a bunch with _me_ Regina!”

 

That was all she needed, Robin to storm off into the kitchen.

 

“Great,” she groaned to herself, holding her head in her hands. “Just great.”

 

Complicated was one _hell_ of an understatement to describe her love life right now, well, not _just_ her love life. Her life as a whole was one big disaster after the next, and when she finally thought she was getting somewhere, yet again something else happened.

 

Was Maleficent really going to stand them up?

 

No — she couldn’t believe that. Not after the day they’d had together. It had been like old times.  
  
And Robin — he was more than understanding.

Something must have happened. Perhaps she should call her?  
  
Regina stood, taking her wine glass with her, she went to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

 

Like excited children both she and Robin ran out into the lobby to answer it.

“You should get it,” Robin spoke as they paused, he glanced down to the glass in her hand. “Let me take that.”

Regina handed it to him, her other hand caught his arm briefly before he could slip away.

 

She needed to know they were ok too,  
“I love you.”

 

It reassured her to see him smile.  
  
“And I you, you frustrating-“

 

The doorbell rang again, so they parted ways before he could finish his sentence. Regina _would_ find out what he was going to say later, one way or another.

 

Relief was an amazing feeling. When she saw Maleficent on the doorstep it flooded over her in waves.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Mal was clutching her bag, and was that a bottle of wine? “Here,” she handed it to her. “I wasn’t quite sure what sort of wine was best here, so I just went with white. You used to like both, right?”

 

Regina nodded, unable to take her eyes off of her. Maleficent looked stunning, in a tight black dress, with a plunging neckline — she couldn’t help but notice that through the gap in her jacket. She’d never seen her in something quite as revealing, even in the old world.

 

Her dragon seemed to pick up on the fact she was gawking like a teenager. Also the fact she hadn’t actually said anything to her.

 

“Darling if you clutch that wine bottle any tighter you’ll smash it,” she commented, getting Regina’s attention finally.

 

“Sorry, you just look rather stunning.”  
  
Regina felt a blush rise up to her cheeks. _Nobody_ made her blush. Not like this.

 

She was a girl again. In awe of a dragon and how beautiful she was.

 

“Well aren’t you going to invite her in?” Robin suddenly sounded from behind her. Regina felt the wine bottle being pried from her hands by him, and when she turned to look back at the door, Mal had stepped inside.

 

Robin was gone again and before Regina could utter another word she was kissing her dragon. Her arms flung around her neck instinctively. The kiss was just as hungry as the ones they had shared earlier in the day. Their desire apparently wasn’t sated enough.

 

“Well — if you two stop snogging each other’s faces off, I’ll be more than happy to take your coat Maleficent,” there went Robin again, out of nowhere, ever the joker, but at least he was a gentleman about it.

 

Maleficent was the one to break the kiss and speak first.

 

“Why thank you — _Thief_.”

 

Was she _flirting_ with Robin?

 

Regina stood, watching her two loves exchange a glance. A _look_. One she recognised well. Maleficent _was_ flirting with him.

 

“Would you like me to fetch you some wine?” Regina tried to up her game, almost playfully, she fluttered her eyelids at Mal, who was currently passing her jacket to Robin.

 

“Oh that would be _lovely_.”

 

“I’ll get it Regina,” Robin interjected with a knowing smirk — he was such a tease, but she was so thankful for him. “Why don’t you show this _delectable_ dragon into the dining room?”

 

Regina tried not to feel jealous at the giggle that left Maleficent’s mouth. Maleficent. _Giggling_. That was almost unheard of, and yet Robin had made it so.

 

“Are you going to show me inside then dear?” Mal broke through her thoughts - she’d been staring again. Robin was gone, and it was just the two of them once more.

 

“Of course,” Regina offered her hand, which thankfully her love willingly took and squeezed reassuringly.

 

“You’re tense,” Mal commented in a whisper as she stepped to her side.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to come,” Regina whispered back, a little ashamed that she had doubted her. She had no reason to doubt Maleficent. The woman had been one of the few constants in her life.

 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

Maleficent squeezed her hand again, causing Regina to look up and catch her eye.

 

“What happened?”

 

Regina knew there was something. There was an answer to that question. A reason she had been late.

 

“I’ll explain later.”


End file.
